Loves Coming
by Krupuk Renyah
Summary: Kata Ten, Doyoung seperti sudah menutup hati pada siapapun. Sementara Jaehyun, ia baru sadar kalau ia benar-benar mencintai Doyoung setelah ia mabuk di pesta ulang tahunnya . /Jaehyun x Doyoung (Jaedo). NCT/


**Loves Coming**

 **Jaedo**

 **Oneshot**

 **Romance, fluff ea ea xD**

 **Warn : Yaoi, typos, typos, typos.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tutup korden nya, Jae!"

Jaehyun mendesah lalu dengan malas-malasan ia menutup korden yang padahal baru saja dibuka "Sudah jam sepuluh. Kau tidak mau bangun?"

Doyoung yang saat itu tengah bergelung dengan selimut cuma mengerang sebagai balasan. Dia malas bangun, badannya sakit semua. Efek mabuk semalam benar-benar dahsyat rupanya.

Pria pucat itu terkekeh, lantas naik lagi ke kasur yang Doyoung tempati. Tidak peduli kalau Doyoung sebenarnya masih telanjang, atau dirinya sendiri yang hanya pakai celana pendek sebagai pelindung badan.

"Bangun, pemalas!"

"Berisik, sana pergi!"

"Hah-" Jaehyun mendengus tidak percaya "-kau masih dirumahku kalau kau mau tahu"

Dan cicitan pelan dari Jaehyun tadi seketika membuat Doyoung terduduk. Ia memandang bingung kearah Jaehyun sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau badannya nyaris kelihatan. Untungnya Jaehyun memberi tahu, yah walaupun menunjuk pakai dagu dan senyum mengejek.

"Oh iya ya.."

"Kau tidak ingat ya kalau semalam baru melakukan _'itu'_ denganku?"

"HAH? ITU APA? Oh, yang semalam ya. -EH PANTAS SAJA PANTATKU SAKIT! DASAR JUNG JAEHYUN SIALAAAAAN!"

Disela-sela pukulan bantal yang Doyoung berikan, Jaehyun tertawa keras "Hei kita sama-sama mabuk semalam, ingat? Jadi bukan sepenuhnya salahku"

"Siapa suruh main _truth or dare_ pakai acara mabuk segala, hah?"

Jaehyun membekap mulut Doyoung dengan telapak tangannya "Cukup ya, Do. Kau terlihat seperti baru kehilangan keperawanan saja"

"Memang iya, bodoh!" sembur Doyoung lagi.

Setelah itu, Doyoung mengubur dirinya dibalik selimut lagi. Menyesal karena pasrah saja waktu Ten menyeretnya semalam, katanya mau mengajak ke suatu tempat, alhasil Doyoung yang memang kurang piknik pun menyetujui.

Selain itu, Doyoung juga malu sekali. Karena apa? Karena, Jaehyun itu mantan pacarnya. Mereka putus tiga tahun lalu, alasannya ya tanya sendiri ke Jaehyun. Karena waktu itu Jaehyun yang membuat hubungan mereka putus.

"Ten sialan. Pacarnya yang muka datar itu sialan juga. Dasar pasangan sinting, aku benciiiiiiii"

Disamping gundukan selimut itu, Jaehyun masih betah duduk disana. Memandangi Doyoung yang mengumpat heboh, dia sempat tertawa. Tapi tawanya terhenti waktu jemari Doyoung mencubit pahanya. Tawa Jaehyun itu menyebalkan, seperti meledek. Jadi ya Doyoung cubit saja.

"Sudah. Tidak ada gunanya menyesali keadaan"

"Kau sih enak. Tinggal masuk. Lah aku? Kau tidak tau sakitnya bagaimana, makanya kau tenang-tenang saja" jawab Doyoung jujur. Dia mengesampingkan masalah omongan vulgar di pagi hari. Karena marah membutakan segalanya-_-

Muka Jaehyun mendadak merah. Tapi sebelum ia menjawab Doyoung. Bel rumahnya mendadak berbunyi. Terimakasih bel. Terimakasih tamu entah siapa kau, Jaehyun bersorak karena dapat dihindarkan dari kata-kata Doyoung barusan.

"Ada tamu, pakai baju sana" suruh Jaehyun pada Doyoung yang kini menyembulkan sedikit wajahnya.

Hidung Doyoung mengerut "Mana bajuku?"

Jaehyun tidak ingat dimana ia melempar baju Doyoung semalam, jadi ia putuskan untuk mengambil kaos putih polos dan ia serahkan pada Doyoung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, Seulgi-ya.."

Wanita berambut ombre oranye itu mendengus sebal kearah Jaehyun "Kau habis ngapain? Lama sekali buka pintunya"

Jaehyun menggaruk pelipisnya lantas mengambil alih dua kantong belanjaan dari tangan Seulgi. "Dari Ibu?"

"Ya. Ibumu menitipkan ini padaku sebelum aku berangkat kerja dan -ya tuhan, berantakan sekali!"

Seulgi berdecak dan mendorong kecil sebuah botol alkohol dengan ujung sepatunya. Ada banyak bungkus makanan, kotak pizza bekas, rokok dan pastinya ada kue tart karena semalam itu mereka merayakan ulang tahun Jaehyun.

"Kau habis pesta ya?"

"Itu pesta mendadak, sumpah. Jangan bilang-bilang Ibu" Jaehyun menunjuk Seulgi dan menatap wanita itu.

"Tidak janji"

"Sialan,"

"Bahasamu, Jung Jae!" dengus Seulgi sambil menampar ringan mulut Jaehyun.

"Siapa yang datang? Apa Ten yang datang? Ya ampun, maaf salah orang"

Doyoung berbalik lagi waktu yang datang bukan Ten. Dia malu sekali, apalagi dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang masih semrawut begini. Wanita yang bersama Jaehyun itu cantik sekali, mungkin pacarnya.

Sebelum Doyoung menjauh, Seulgi menarik lengan Doyoung dan menjabat tangan pria itu ramah. "Hai, aku Seulgi. Tunangannya Jaehyun, eh tidak sekarang sudah mantan tunangan. Kau pasti Doyoung, kan?"

"Heh? Sejak kapan kita jadi mantan tunangan?"

"Sejak tadi. Doyoung, kau terlihat lebih _cute_ dari yang di foto" Seulgi mencoba membangun sebuah komunikasi yang baik dengan Doyoung. Sementara pria yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum canggung. Sesekali melirik Jaehyun yang tampak bingung juga.

"Aku akan coba bilang pada Ayahku mengenai pertunangan kita. Jangan khawatir. Kita pasti putus kok, hehe" ucap Seulgi dengan tawa garing yang ditanggapi dengan tawa garing juga oleh Jaehyun.

Doyoung yang mengira jadi orang ketiga antara Jaehyun-Seulgi pun angkat bicara. Dia tidak mau disebut sebagai perusak hubungan orang, apalagi ini mantannya sendiri. "Aku bukan apa-apanya Jaehyun, kok. Sungguh. Jadi jangan batalkan tunangan kalian"

Seulgi terkikik "Tidak masalah. Kami memang dasarnya tidak saling cinta. Aku bahkan sudah punya pacar sebelum ditunangkan dengan Jaehyun"

Jaehyun menepuk pundak Seulgi "Usahakan berhasil ya,"

Dengan jengah, Seulgi mengangguk "Titip orang bodoh ini ya. Kalau nanti kalian balikan, coba lihat laci meja kerja Jaehyun. Disitu banyak foto kalian waktu masih pacaran"

Dan setelah menguak rahasia terdalam Jaehyun, Seulgi langsung buru-buru kabur dari sana.

Suasana berubah canggung lagi tiba-tiba. Doyoung yang tidak tahan lalu berlalu dari sana dan menelepon Ten untuk menjemputnya.

"Tidak usah panggil Ten, nanti kuantar pulang"

Mata kelinci Doyoung memicing "Kau..tidak akan berbuat aneh-aneh kan?"

Mata Jaehyun memutar bosan "Kau dan pikiran negatif mu itu, Do. Sana mandi, nanti kuantar"

"O-oke,"

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau boleh jujur ya, Jaehyun sebenarnya rindu sekali pada Doyoung. Apalagi setelah tiga tahun tidak bertemu, ia kembali dihadapkan dengan _bunny face_ Doyoung yang entah kenapa malah tambah membuat kadar ke-rinduannya naik parah.

Taeyong yang pertama mengusulkan untuk bermain _truth or dare_. Tapi setelah pria itu melihat Johnny yang tengah mengeluarkan sebuah botol dari balik jaket kulitnya, pria wajah datar itu langsung membuat kesepakatan. Apabila kalah, minum dua slot alkohol.

Hansol menolak tegas. Doyoung juga. Kalau Hansol bisa ditolerir karena dia punya masalah lambung dan tidak berani minum, kalau Doyoung menolak karena nanti takut tidak bisa pulang.

"Jangan memandangku terus, Woojae. Nanti telurmu gosong"

"Ah, ternyata kau masih ingat dengan panggilan kesayangan itu. Aku jadi terharu"

Doyoung pura-pura pasang muka datar walaupun sebenarnya ia sedang grogi. Duh, terkutuklah kau Jung Jaehyun yang membuat Doyoung gagal move on:')

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau pacaran lagi dengan Doyoung?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang entah ke berapa Taeyong tujukan padanya, Jaehyun bingung sendiri sejak kapan si es batu ini jadi kepo sekali soal hubungannya dengan Doyoung.

"Bicara sekali lagi ku damprat kau Lee Taeyong," hardik Jaehyun sambil mengangkat tangannya mode siaga.

Taeyong mencibir "Dasar yang tidak bisa move on!"

"Aku dengar itu, es batu!"

Taeyong itu _man on fire_ , jadi pas sedang baik atau tidak tetap saja pandangannya horror dan menusuk. "Akui saja, Doyoung sedang di incar seseorang lo"

"Eh yang benar? Memang ada yang mau dengan Doyoung?"

"Katakan itu pada masa lalu kalian, Tuan" cibir Taeyong jengah. Selain menyebalkan dan narsis, Jaehyun memang agak gengsian.

Jaehyun meringis kecil. Saat itu dia masih begitu naif untuk mengakui jika ia mencintai dan membutuhkan Doyoung, ia malah memutuskan hubungan mereka begitu saja dan pergi ke Jerman untuk melanjutkan sekolah.

"Aku tahu kau menyesal. Tapi merasa menyesal saja tidak akan merubah keadaan, Jae"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ten, aku mau minta tolong"

Ten memandang datar, sudah tahu cepat atau lambat Jaehyun bakal minta tolong padanya "Minta tolong apa? Kalau minta tolong untuk membantumu balikan dengan Doyoung, aku angkat tangan. Aku sudah gagal membujuk Doyoung untuk membuka hati" curhatnya singkat.

"Memang Doyoung se-sakit hati itu?"

"Menurutmu?!"

Jaehyun terkesiap. Benar kata Taeyong kalau sedang galak, Ten itu menyeramkan sekali "Ya, maaf. Tidak usah ngotot begitu kenapa sih?"

Ten melipat tangannya di dada "Kalau Doyoung tidak setertutup ini masalah perasaan, aku pasti bakal membantumu. Maaf Jae, mungkin kau harus membujuk Doyoung sendiri"

Hati Jaehyun was-was. Takut kalau saumpama nanti Doyoung tidak akan mau dengannya lagi.

"Jaehyun? Kenapa disini?"

Oh tidaaaaaak, sejak kapan Doyoung disana?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

a/n : ini beneran end lo ya:') jangan minta sequel, aku bingung musti nerusin kaya gimana lagi wkwk

a/n(2) : kangen jaedo, hmss

a/n(3) : maaf ya kalo ada typo, diketik pas tengah malem dan baru sempet publish sekarang, hehe :D


End file.
